


Of Deepness and Sex

by monchy



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monchy/pseuds/monchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Curt Wild is not a deep person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Deepness and Sex

Contrary to popular belief, Curt Wild is not a deep person. He likes smack, cocks and music, and that’s pretty much all there is to it. Sure, he’s read some Nietzsche and Oscar Wilde, then again, who hasn’t? People tend to think that those that go through some sort of trauma during their lives end up being this repressed beings who show it by being too shy or – and this would be Curt’s case – too rebellious. Now, Curt has had tons of bad experiences, but that doesn’t mean a thing. His brother, well, he was thirteen and curious for Christ’s sake, and he couldn’t just go and ask his classmates – who pretty much despised him – to let him suck them, now could he? As for the smack, he had loved every minute of it, he still craved it sometimes, it just interfered with his fucking music, and his fucking music was everything. Brian, he had loved him and get burned. Big news, he had known it from the first second. Egos, managers and glam rock are not meant to end up good so, Hell, he had screamed, swore, cried and moved on.

This are all the reasons why when this reporter from The Herald asks him if he remembers him he just looks confused. The kid talks about some concert and about how they fucked and do you remember? How many kids has he fucked in concerts? How many teenager’s had wanted to go to bed with The Curt Wilde? So he just apologizes to the poor man and walks away, but when he asks him to go to his place he can’t really say no, ‘cause, well, it’s raining, this guy is hot and Curt hasn’t had sex outside a bathroom in ages.

While on the cab, Arthur doesn’t talk, so Curt watches him. There’s nothing on his face he recognizes and at the same time, a million things. Disappointment, innocence and anticipation. Great. Arthur looks like the typical guy from this fucking era: cold and bored to death. He wears only blacks and greys, so utterly colourless it’s sad. But when they reach Arthur’s apartment, Curt discovers white and smooth skin under the clothing and everything is fine.

Curt is inside of Arthur and it feels great, tight and hot. Arthur’s eyes are tightly closed, so Curt admires the sweaty glow on his skin and his sticky hair through the locks of blond hair that fall from his ponytail. Arthur is pretty and Curt smiles because he always did have good taste. Arthur asks for more and Curt goes faster, harder, deeper, feeling himself so close and yet so far, wanting to see more of Arthur’s mouth forming a perfect o every time he touches that spot inside him.

Everything finishes too soon, or maybe too late, Curt can be sure, because he feels like he has been inside Arthur for years and yet he can’t have enough. But now he is laying on top of Arthur’s body, breathing hard, smelling Arthur’s scent and feeling Arthur’s arms surround him. Cuddling feels great, he hasn’t cuddled in years and Arthur is warm and feels very close to perfect.

“Say, man,” starts Curt, “wanna have dinner later?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Arthur doesn’t sound surprised to the offer, and Curt really likes that. Gone is the impressionable kid that apparently slept with The Curt Wilde, enters the grown up man who has gotten a good shag out of an interview.

“Great.”

Curt smiles at the simplicity of it all, then again, he is not a deep person, and he likes to cut to the chase and ask for what he wants. Maybe he’ll get burned again, maybe he’ll just get a couple of great fucks, who cares? Curt only cares about the present and right now, he is snuggling with Arthur and he’s happy. Maybe Arthur is deep or maybe not, any case, he’ll have time to ask.


End file.
